


RK800-1

by river6h



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (lots of swearing), (lots of talk about penises), Android Creation, Comedy, Crack, Funny, Gen, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, RK200 - Freeform, RK800 - Freeform, Swearing, Weird POV, passing mention of Markus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river6h/pseuds/river6h
Summary: The story of how Connor's penis was created.





	RK800-1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story features an original character, Aaron. He has a very crude vocabulary, sorry. 
> 
> I've read a lot of stuff where Connor doesn't have a penis, but I prefer him with one, so this is my backstory on why he logically has one.

Aaron sighed, looking over his work. He had started working on the latest RK prototype months ago, and now it was already the end of March and these fuckin’ plans are due April 1st, goddamnit! Fuckin’ Kamski himself had assigned him to it before he left!

 

The model android stood at attention in front of him, perfectly posed. He was empty for now, Aaron thought, but once the programmers finished with him? Phew, this kid was gonna be big. Aaron didn’t know how they did what they did, but when they did it? Wowza. Big. Huuuuuge.

 

Now if only his penis could match that.

 

Currently, the genitals in front of him were definitely… _lacking_. Like a goddamn Ken doll. Flat as hell and _shiny_. Aaron shivered. It just wasn’t right. He’d been looking at the model for hundreds of hours, designing every single part. He placed that mole on that cheek, and that one, and that one! He had inserted every single strand of hair onto that android. He had welded all those biocomponents together. All that was left was to send the bot into the specialized ‘X-Ray’, upload him to the system, give that to the programmers to fuck with, and then 4D print this poor son-of-a-bitch. Aaron ignored the fact that he could, in fact, be considered the mother of the android, and therefore, a bitch.

 

Aaron shook his head and looked around.

 

He’d even helped Kamski make that RK200 bot a few years back! Y’know, the one with the eyes? Man, that one had some damn beautiful eyes. Aaron had watched them spend hours on those things, dedicating every single pixel of that to a specific colour. Fuckin’ amazing. And this wasn’t amateur hour, Aaron was a true _artiste_ of ‘droid making. He knew how to make them, and make them well. He wasn’t workin’ on some, run-of-the-mill, housekeeper/pet type of android. No, sir, he was not. He was working on the latest and greatest police model! And not just any beat cop model, no way, he was making a _DETECTIVE._ The fucking pressure on him, god, could turn coal to a diamond.

 

Aaron circled his work, taking in the robot’s appearance for the millionth time. Those brown eyes tracked him, his face frozen in a slight smirk. His personality was already developed, already _crafted_ by Aaron and his team. Aaron thought he could be too… too… _adorable_ at times. He wasn’t sure if it would resonate well, but when he took the early prototype (a skeletal head with a dislocated voice box, lacking skin or anything that could make it _human_ yet) to his boss, he was given the thumbs-up to continue. Guess the suits want something non-threatening for their first detective model. Not that it would help. He’d still be terrifying as shit once the police’s software package was uploaded into his system, only now he’d be doing it with a _smile_.

 

“What is your name, RK800?” He asked, stopping in front of the bot’s face.

 

“I am Connor, an RK800 model. Pleased to meet you.” A smile appeared on the detective’s perhaps _overly_ friendly face. Aaron grimaced. Maybe he could sneak into the personality code and tweak it just a bit before sending him off. Nah, someone would probably notice, and they had to do these things ‘ _as a teeeeeeam_ ’ as Sam always says, yeah fuckin’ right.

 

“Alright, Connor,” He asked, knowing the memory logs would be wiped before anyone saw them. “Do you want a penis?”

 

A pause.

 

“I’m…sorry? Could you repeat that?” The model tilted his head to the side, making him look even more adorable.

 

“A penis, y’know, a dick. Those things that swing around and get hard sometimes. You want one or not, kid?” Aaron asked, chewing on the back of a stylus. Fuckin’ things just didn’t taste the same as pens.

 

“I… am unsure, Aaron. I have never thought of having one before.” The android’s brows furrowed, and his forehead creased, his LED yellow. He was just so _expressive_ , this model, so _emotional_. The designer wasn’t sure if that was a good thing.

 

“Well, I gotta decide. I mean, I personally think that, yeah, give the bot a penis, but I’m just not sure how my boss will see it.” He shook his head, cautious about bringing this to him. He was a pretty high-strung guy, very _appropriate_ , very _boss-like_. Aaron wasn’t sure if he could make him believe this was necessary.

 

“This is a curious situation, Aaron. Perhaps you could explain to me why you think I need one?” Aaron nodded. _Fuck_ , they really made this one good.

 

“Well, I think that, yeah, you’re fucking beautiful, goddamn work of art, and I think it’s just wrong sending something like you off into the world just _empty_ like this. Ya got no wang, kid.”

 

“So,” The android paused, LED still yellow, “you think you would be sending me off… incomplete?” His voice was low, obviously focusing on processing the statement. Aaron nodded, leaning back against his desk.

 

“Yeah, I mean come on, I made you and now I can’t see you ‘complete’, y’know? I just want you to have a pretty dick. Not to mention the guy I based you off of had a pretty nice one too, it just seems weird that you don’t.” Aaron said, thinking back to his inspiration. _Fuck_ him, that was one nice dick.

 

“Well then, I guess we know your solution!” RK800-1 replied, back to his perky smile. “You _must_ give me a penis to be optimally satisfied by my creation!” Aaron laughed, snorting into his hand. Fuckin’ Alex had designed the speech-pattern, what a fuckin’ _nerd_.

 

“Yeah,” Aaron said, picturing it. “Yeah, y’know what, kid? You’re abso-fucking-lutely right. You need, a goddamn beautiful dick.” It would be _spectacular_. He couldn’t wait to design that thing. Now… now he just had to get the paperwork. “Freeze!” He shouted out, running from the room, not looking to watch the RK800-1 pause mid-smile.

 

Aaron ran down the hallway, skipping up the stairs. His boss would still be in his office, right? Fuck, it was already 2am. Alright, he might not be. Whatever, Aaron would try.

 

He skidded to a halt, nodding at the receptionist android in front of the office doors. Immediately he was buzzed in, and he came to a stop before his boss’s fuckin’ massive marble desk. The thing was intimidating just to look at, not even considering the person who sat behind it.

 

“Aaron.” His boss greeted him, the tone low and serious. _Fuck him_ , this was gonna be hard.

 

“Hey, boss, listen, I was uh, just thinking,” He said, stumbling over the words. “See, about the RK800 model, y’know, I got an idea.” He finished lamely.

 

He was met with silence. The designer took a deep breath and continued.

 

“I think he needs a penis.” There, the fucking words were out of his mouth. He said it. Fuckin’ kill him, he’s probably going to be fired. _Godfuckingdamnit_.

 

His boss remained silent, hands paused in a steeple in front of their lips. Aaron couldn’t tell if he was imagining the metronome sound in his head, or if there was a fuckin’ clock in the room. Seconds ticked by. He couldn’t feel his stomach. He might actually shit himself.

 

Finally, his boss spoke.

 

“ _Why_?”

 

He gulped. The designer didn’t think he would have gotten this far. He thought he’d be thrown out by security ‘droids by now. Holy fucking _shit_.

 

“I…uh…,” He began. He stopped. “because…,” Fuck he was stalling for time, he had no fucking idea. “because… RK800… is a police android.” He paused again. “And a… detective… android.” Oh fuck him, he only had one idea, and he was fuckin’ going for it. “And detectives, don’t they work undercover sometimes?” He added, looking at his boss for recognition. He was met with a single, silent nod. He continued. “Well… what if… he has to work undercover? And… investigate… a murder… in… a _sex club_?” He squeaked out the final two words, his heart lodged in his throat, the beat of it so loud he thought he would pass out.

 

The room was silent.

 

Aaron didn’t speak.

 

His boss didn’t speak.

 

He swallowed. A drop of sweat ran down his neck. He felt claustrophobic. He thought he was going to die.

 

Slowly, he began to notice a movement. His boss. Miniscule, tiny movements. Oh, my fuckin’ god, it’s a nod. Oh my god, his boss is actually nodding. Holy. Fucking. Shit. He’s going to pee his fucking pants.

 

“Yes. Good work, Aaron. I expect the final version in my office, 8pm tonight.” His boss nodded again, and looked away, an obvious dismissal. Aaron’s legs shook as he turned around and walked out of the office, ignoring the receptionist. He stopped in the deserted hallway, where he knew there was a blind spot on the security cameras.

 

He bent over, hands on his knees, breathing deeply. He couldn’t believe he had just done that. Holy fuckin’ shit. He panted for a few seconds, attempting to get his heartbeat back under control. He smiled to himself, beaming like a fuckin’ idiot in the middle of the hallway. He couldn’t believe it. _He gets to make Connor a dick._ He gets to make his Connor, his goddamn android, the most beautiful dick the world has ever seen.

 

Aaron suddenly seized up, a thought choking his own breath.

 

_He only had 18 hours to do it._

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, that is exactly how I sound when I speak to myself. 
> 
> My original idea I posted in a comment on another one of my works, 
> 
> 'I like the idea of some nerdy android designer arguing with his boss that 'yes, this detective robot NEEDS a penis!' and his boss being like 'but... why?' and the designer is like 'uhh... what if .... he goes undercover? in....uh... a ...sex club?' and the boss just sits there for a few seconds considering it, and nods, signing off on the paperwork for it.'
> 
> but I decided to modify it a little.


End file.
